The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a light unit.
The light emitting devices are a kind of semiconductor device for converting electrical energy into light. Examples of the light emitting devices may comprise light emitting diodes and laser diodes. Such a light emitting device has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and environment friendly compared to the related art light source such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb.
Many studies are being in progress in order to replace the existing light sources with light emitting devices. Also, the light emitting devices are being increasingly used according to the trend as light sources of a variety of lamps used in indoor and outdoor places and lighting devices such as liquid crystal display devices, scoreboards, and streetlamps.